


We were in love [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why we had to go?" just my thoughts about 10x22<br/>ps only I think Rossi was a little bit harsh on that guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were in love [vid]




End file.
